Devuelveme la vida
by chukisienta1
Summary: Esconde en tu cajón los recortes de amargura de este amor y ahora devuelveme la vida


Y aqui estoy solo queriendo escapar.

Quiero agarrar mi moto e irme, quiero sentir el viento en mi cara y olvidarme de todo, quiero borrar mis errores pero como no lo puedo hacer ahora, mejor subiré al techo a alejarme del bullicio , de las miradas de escrutinio de los demás, de la mirada acusadora de Toby, si así se le puede llamar a la indiferencia con la que me trata , al enojo con el que me habla cuando me habla.

Sly has visto a Happy? - pregunta Doc

No, hace un momento estaba aqui- contesta

Happy estaba aquí sentada mira hasta dejo su pulidora conectada - dice Paige Que raro afuera no esta tampoco, ha de estar arriba con walter - comento Sly

Walter bajando por las escaleras ante la mirada de todos pregunta , que sucede por que me miran así?

Creímos que Happy estaba contigo - comenta Paige

No esta conmigo debe estar en el remolque, su moto sigue en el mismo lugar desde en la mañana

Esta aquí, estoy rastreando la señal de su gps y me indica que esta aquí, yo creo que no ha de querer que nadie la moleste ha de querer estar sola.

Sola? Sola? Por que ha de querer estar sola? Seguramente para mensajearse con su esposo sin que nadie de nosotros se de cuenta - contesta Toby molesto de repente al 100%

No lo creo Toby , Happy no se escondería para hacer algo así, mas bien creo que lo haría para escapar de ti - dice Sly

De mi, y yo que le he hecho, yo sólo la he amado sin reservas sin condiciones y como me paga ? Engañándome -contesta Doc

Esto es precisamente de lo que huye Toby , de tus reclamos creo que ya no soporta mas tu enojo- dice Paige

Pues lo debe de tolerar ella lo provoco con sus mentiras, rompió mi corazón, la amo pero me lastimo - argumento Toby

Si pero debo decir que ya basta de que andes lloriqueando por los Rincones , o la amas y la aceptas con sus errores o deja la partir- dice Paige

Creo que mejor la seguiré buscando

Creo que es momento que la dejes sola toby, necesita espacio para pensar, no se por que se metieron en este lío amoroso y como lo llegue a permitir si yo sabia que sólo provocarían problemas -dice walter.

Muy molesto toby por la incomprensión de los demás compañeros del equipo decidió subir a tomar un poco de aire frío para tratar de aclarar sus ideas, por que si manejaba en ese estado, podría provocar un accidente.

Happy estaba sentada sobre una mesa mirando hacia el olvido, tratando de arreglar en su mente el desperfecto de su vida, ideando como salir del problema en que se había metido, como deshace esa firma en ese maldito libro que la ata a alguien que no ama y por el cual su vida se esta yendo abajo, como después de tenerlo todo con Toby ahora las unicas veces que se que se dirige a ella es para cuestionarla y reclamarle, extrañaba sus besos, sus frases cursis de amor, odio tanto este maldito nudo en la garganta, odio tanto que se me llenen de lágrimas los ojos, odio tanto que Toby sea mi punto débil, odio , odio, -pensaba Happy- y así entre lágrimas se fue quedando dormida sobre la mesa con sus piernas colgando hacia abajo.

Abrió la puerta molesto tenía ganas de quitarse el sombrero y pisarlo como si matara una maldita cucaracha, cuando de repente voltea a la mesa y ve ese hermoso cabello ondeante expuesto sobre la mesa, Era Happy ! Se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa!

O muerta, o desmayada noooo -pensó toby - corrió hacia ella llamándola despacio y tocándole el brazo- Happy? Ey ey - decía en tono quedo - Happy?

En ese instante ella sale de su sueño al verlo y sentir un hormigueo doloroso piernas.

Que pasa Doc - le dice en un gesto somnoliento y molesto por el dolor.

Pensé que estabas muerta o desmayada , casi muero del susto y lo único que haces es regañarme , la vida es injusta! Tu eres injusta! Todo es injusto en esta vida ! - dice Toby molesto.

Mira Doc. Yo no te dije que me vinieras a buscar y si te vas a poner en ese plan mejor me voy -dijo Happy , solo que al bajar se le doblaron las piernas y casi se va al suelo si es que Toby no hubiera estado ahí , la alcanzo a sostener- que te pasa ? Ves ? Tu no estas bien , - aprovecho Toby para hacerle un reconocimiento general - estas demacrada , te siento mas delgada, y ojerosa, puedes tener una baja de hierro, no has comido bien? - le decía Toby al momento de abrazarla para evitar que cayera-

Era lo mas cerca que habían estado en días - pensó Happy- su aliento , su mano izquierda en la espalda y la otra mano en su rostro casi pegado al de ella, lo extrañaba tanto! No pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta otra vez , no pudo evitar que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas , se sintió molesta de repente y lo empujo - no es el primera vez que me pasa esto , no me voy a morir por falta de circulación de sangre En las piernas- dijo Happy .

Toby noto la voz quebrada y sintió una opresión en el pecho, sentía que después de todo ya no estaba tan molesto ni tan a dolorido al sentirla otra vez tan cerca, y sentir que ella también estaba sufriendo como el.

Happy - dijo Doc.

Ella iba cojeando rumbo a la puerta

No necesito mas de esto Doc. Creeme tengo suficiente conmigo y mis recriminaciones personales- dijo Happy dándole la espalda.

Happy podemos hablar sin enojos? Prometo no recriminarte nada mas, prometo estar callado y escuchar todo lo que quieras decir, por favor solo olvidemonos un poco de todo y disfrutemos la luna que te parece.

Happy dio vuelta sintiéndose mas cansada que nunca y dijo, - crees poder Doc? - dijo con una sonrisa triste y con los ojos mas tristes que Toby halla visto nunca.

Claro Happy duermo con tus guantes todas las noches desde que no estas , pero te juro que te los pongo en su lugar antes de que llegues - dice con una sonrisa- cosa que por primera la hace sonreír .

Solo te puedo pedir algo Toby?

Claro dime .

Solo podrías simplemente darme un abrazo ? Pregunta Happy con la voz quebrada.

Toby no puede resistir y recorre el camino que le falta para llegar hasta ella , abrazándola, abrazándola tan fuerte , perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello , sintiéndola vibrar , sintiéndola vibrar? Ella no estaba vibrando, ella estaba llorando y a el se le partió el alma, tanto que sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de agua también, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que el empezó a besar su cabello, su frente , hizo un camino de besos hacia su mejilla y así llego a su boca , esa boca deliciosa y dulce, hambrienta , se sentía entre nubes , tan solo el rozar de su lengua lo hizo enloquecer, hizo que se le erizara la piel, no quería soltarla nunca mas , no quería perderla nunca mas, no quería pensar racionalmente nunca mas.


End file.
